


Oh how long it's been.

by FalseProphet (Batmanthegroomer)



Series: Practically Canon [3]
Category: Lupin III
Genre: F/M, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 21:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batmanthegroomer/pseuds/FalseProphet
Summary: Jigen finds himself ready to relax and enjoy some rare--and well needed--downtime. Goemon's of the same mindset but his idea of downtime might not quite match Jigen's.





	Oh how long it's been.

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the Help, I Want My Mummy! verse. It's not necessarily required reading but there may be a few things that don't quite make sense if you don't read that.

Jigen yawned and scratched at his chin. He ascended the stairs leisurely, a rare moment when he knew he had all the time in the world: there were no heists in the works, no cops on their tail, no fences to meet, nobody sitting in jail waiting for an escape plan. It was—for now—just time to enjoy life. Lupin, Goemon and Jigen were sharing a really nice room in a swanky hotel. Fujiko had said she would join them later but the gunman had his doubts. Her style of cut loose was different from the men and she seemed to enjoy her downtime alone. 

Honestly that was fine by Jigen too.

He found he was humming pleasantly to himself as he stepped onto the top floor of the hotel. He’d taken the stairs to avoid bumping elbows with the young couple and their obnoxious children. It was something he was ecstatic his chosen partners were all in agreement on—No Kids. He’d entertained once or twice that Lupin would actually be a pretty great dad, then remembered how selfish they all could be (immature too) and the thought had become fleeting. No, none of them wanted anything to do with kids long term.

Jigen swiped his key card and stepped into the room, shaking his head with a silly grin on his face. As he approached the sitting room he jerked his thumb towards the door in preparation to tell his partners just that when he realized he sitting room was empty.

“Huh,” he tilted his hat back a little and scanned the room curiously.

The hotel was ritzy enough that the rooms were more like small apartments than regular hotel rooms. Each had a sitting room, a kitchen/dining area and two (or three, or four) adjoining rooms. When Jigen had left Goemon was meditating on the couch and Lupin had been preparing to make dinner. Now the place seemed deserted. 

Jigen stood in the den for another second, rubbing his neck curiously. They could have at least left him a note or sent him a text or something. He shrugged and turned towards the bedroom he’d be sharing with Goemon instead. It was time to strip out of his normal get-up and into something lazy and comfortable for the rest of the evening.

He reached down for the doorknob and paused, hearing a muffled sound from just on the other side of the door. He leaned in slowly, pressing his ear to the wood and tilting his hat far to one side in the process. He closed his eyes to concentrate better and heard the sound again. His smirk returned. He knew that noise.

He slowly, quietly as he could, opened the door and peered inside. His eyes scanned the two huge empty beds, and ended up on the back of one of the large armchairs. He could just barely see Goemon’s head as the samurai was slouched in the chair in a completely non-proper way. Jigen’s stomach flopped pleasantly as he heard the stifled moan again, a little clearer this time at having found its origin.

The gunman started forward as quietly as he could manage, keeping his eyes on the chair. 

Goemon arched his back again with another swallowed moan. He wore only his haori, his hakama pants and fundoshi had been discarded almost carelessly on the floor. The urge had hit him so quickly, so suddenly, he’d not really had much time to go through his usual routine. Jigen and Lupin had stepped out and he wasn’t sure how much time he had left—or if it was worth it to hold off and seek their aid when they returned. Deciding he needed the release too much to bank on Lupin and Jigen making a quick outing he’d taken things into his own hands, literally.

One leg was propped up, knee almost to his chest, against the arm rest with his heel digging into the cushion. The other was spread wide, ankle hooked on the lifted foot of the chair. His hair was quite a disaster as the samurai had fought with it a good while during his indecision. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut, helping to wrench his face up in an expression of desperate need.

Though the oni could certainly make every inch of himself human he preferred to leave some things to their more natural state; namely his genitalia. Human genitals were far too complex and yet so simple they infuriated him. Since he wasn’t in the habit of exposing himself regularly either he knew it was never a big risk to leave himself unaltered underneath his fundoshi. 

His partners had always compared it to that of a reptile or bird though the descriptor of cloaca had never sat well with Goemon. He was, after all, neither a reptile nor a bird. He did possess a single opening—which according to Lupin had the ‘best of both worlds’—topped by a phallus which could appear both clitoral and penile depending on Goemon’s state of arousal. It became engorged much like a human man’s penis but it was far more flexible and almost tentacle-like. Jigen and Lupin continuously expressed jealousy over its many talents.

Goemon currently had two fingers from his left hand knuckle-deep within himself. His right hand was stroking his cock wantonly, the tapered tip almost curling around his fingers as he slid his fist down to his base. Everything was slick and throbbing and making quite a mess on the cushion beneath him. The samurai would be concerned about that later but he had much more pressing matters to attend to.

Goemon tilted his head back and felt a soft breath near his temple. His eyes flashed open and he found Jigen leaning on the back of the chair, quite pleased he’d managed to sneak up on the samurai.

“Y’know you could’ve just asked for a hand, Goemon,” Jigen purred, casually indicating the nude figure before him.

“You and… Lupin are not… Known for short trips,” Goemon managed, breathing heavily and already quite close. 

Jigen walked around in front of the chair without waiting for Goemon to really invite him to play. He reached up purposefully to loosen his tie—making his intent quite clear—in case Goemon really did want to finish alone. Gathering nothing but a dark look from his initial trespass, the gunman continued. He stepped forward and placed his right hand on Goemon’s upward bent knee, using it as a sort of balance as he knelt before the samurai.

Goemon’s breath hitched a little as he watched Jigen kneel before him. The gunman put one hand on his upturned knee and as he bent down the other hand found the inside of Goemon’s opposite thigh. The samurai slid forward slightly as the gunman pulled gently at his thighs. As if his legs were not spread far enough already, the oni melted at Jigen’s urging his legs further apart. They maintained intense eye contact as Goemon slowly removed his hands from himself.

Jigen kept his eyes on Goemon’s as long as he could, enjoying the flush of deep red on the samurai’s cheeks. Eventually the angle became too much and the gunman closed his eyes. He stuck out his tongue and swiped a long, shallow lick across Goemon’s opening and up the underside of his cock. Usually he was softer and started a bit more gentle but he could tell the oni was close enough that he wouldn’t need to work him up at all.

Goemon tilted his head back with a low moan. Jigen’s tongue was cool compared to the heat of his arousal and the stark contrast was stalling. He reached back and grabbed the headrest of the chair behind him, tucking his head against his elbow as Jigen repeated the lick. The gunman’s tongue neared the pointed end of his cock and then slowly drifted back down, the sensation increasing as Jigen leaned in and permitted the full width of his tongue to stroke Goemon versus just the tip.

The gunman smiled around his work and leaned in to probe his tongue deeper. Goemon tasted different than other men—tangy and sweet like citrus fruit—and they’d done this so many times Jigen had to be careful eating said fruit or he’d be turned on just by the association. Also unlike most men Jigen had been with, Goemon’s body lubricated himself for the act and the very, very slightly blue tinged slick let Jigen’s tongue in as far as he could push it with no resistance at all.

The samurai dug his short nails into the back of the chair almost hard enough to ruin the fabric. His toes curled and he arched his hips into Jigen’s exploring tongue. He couldn’t help but roll and grind his hips a little against the gunman’s face though he tried his damnedest to maintain as much dignity as possible. The base of his cock nudged up alongside Jigen’s nose and Goemon curled it a little to leave a trail of slick up the other man’s cheek. He felt the gunman snort a partially amused breath against the base of his shaft and Goemon smirked into the crook of his own arm.

“Show off,” Jigen said huskily as he extracted his tongue. He punctuated his statement with an almost chaste kiss to the tentacle-like appendage in front of his face. 

“As if… you were being modest… with your skills,” Goemon retorted breathlessly, shifting from where his face had been buried to look down at the gunman. He raised his eyebrows slightly at the rosy flush in Jigen’s cheeks.

“You too far gone to move this to the bed?” Jigen asked quietly, in a soft voice that just barely sounded like desperation.

“I am a master of control,” Goemon reminded the other, though he hardly looked or sounded like such as he said it. As the gunman stood—his pants quite obviously tented—the samurai unwrapped himself from the chair and took a few slow, concentrated breaths. 

Jigen quickly removed his shirt and jacket, dropping them to the floor in a rousing sense of urgency. He moved his hands to his belt as Goemon stood up and approached him. The gunman’s hands stilled slightly as the samurai put them very close, a single hand coming to rest between Jigen’s pecs. The gunman felt a shudder run through him as Goemon tilted his hips forward and the wicked tentacle began playing with the seam of his jeans. 

“C’mon man,” Jigen growled playfully, moving to grab Goemon’s wrist. He tilted his head in as the other man leaned forward for a kiss.

It was a quick meeting of lips as Goemon shoved Jigen backwards almost the instant they made contact. The gunman stumbled and let himself fall backwards onto the high bed. Grinning eagerly he let his arms splay out beside him, chin tucked towards his chest to watch the samurai approach. It was like being stalked by a wild animal—thrilling and dangerous—and Goemon removed Jigen’s pants in much the way said wild animal would. He didn’t destroy them but he came close to it, roughly unlatching only the barest of what needed undoing before stripping them down and off like they’d offended him.

“Fuck, you’re scary,” Jigen breathed as Goemon moved to straddle him.

“Likewise—when you are not pinned beneath me,” the samurai challenged.

Goemon could tell Jigen wasn’t quite ready to take the bait and that was fine by him. He shifted up onto the bed, kneeling on either side of the gunman’s lap. Jigen was not average by a long shot and Goemon often found himself wondering if his transformation had added girth or length to his cock. It had certainly added a knot and that was thrilling enough. The samurai slowly positioned himself over Jigen’s erection, bracing his hands on the other man’s lower stomach.

Jigen’s hands were almost immediately on Goemon’s knees, gripping hard as the samurai moved. The gunman growled and snarled impatiently through gritted teeth as Goemon continued teasing. Rather than taking Jigen in—which they both knew he was fully prepared enough to do without resistance—he began rubbing the head of Jigen’s cock against his entrance. The slick gathered around the oni’s opening let Jigen’s cock slide either backwards between Goemon’s cheeks or forwards along the underside of the samurai’s cock. It was a dirty move.

Goemon was stronger than an average human but he knew he didn’t have the strength to keep up the taunting much longer. He could feel Jigen’s hips jerk just a little each time he brought himself directly over the gunman, attempting to spear upwards and into Goemon. It made him chuckle and lift his own hips just out of reach. He brought his ankles up to loop over Jigen’s thighs for a firmer brace in his position. He slid his hands slowly up Jigen’s taunt abdomen and leaned down for a kiss.

Jigen considered very seriously turning his head and refusing to kiss Goemon for the horrific teasing. In the end he knew he couldn’t deny Goemon anything and ended up wrapping his hands into dark, silken hair and pulling the samurai in closer. His mouth parted and he groaned into the kiss as Goemon chose that second to lower himself onto Jigen’s waiting cock. Jigen could feel the samurai smirking as he slowly took all the length the gunman had to offer into a warm, ribbed tunnel.

Goemon ground his hips down and into Jigen, rolling the cock within himself deliciously. He began to rut forward—mouth still pressed to Jigen’s—with his own phallus twitching and writhing between them. He pulled back and sat up slowly, the gunman’s hands slipping reluctantly out of his hair. Goemon reached back and gripped Jigen’s knees, arching himself towards the gunman as he continued to ride him leisurely. He let his head fall back and almost purred.

Jigen felt his chest tighten a little in an indulgence the romantic in him would never admit to. His view of the samurai was spectacular, watching the muscles move as Goemon fully indulged himself in a way he never—ever, ever, ever—did anywhere else or with anyone else except Jigen, Lupin and on rare occasions Fujiko. Of course it did help that he was being rocked around inside the samurai like a magic eight ball at a kid’s birthday party: That kind of attention would make any man a sap.

Goemon sucked in a deep breath and tilted his head down to find Jigen staring at him, almost mesmerized. He gave a smug smile and clenched himself into a long grind forward, listening as the gunman groaned through the motion. The gunman attempted to sit but Goemon cut him off by placing both hands back down on Jigen’s chest roughly. The soft slap sound echoed against the wet noises of their coupling in the otherwise quiet room. The samurai met Jigen’s eyes challengingly and ground down against him.

The gunman had about enough and Goemon’s smug grin was the last straw. With a smirk of his own he grabbed the samurai’s wrists and threw the oni to the side. He turned and used the momentum to pin the other man to the bed, slipping out in the process. He caught a flash of surprise before Goemon was staring up at him alluringly and the gunman wondered if that wasn’t what the oni had wanted from the beginning. Jigen reached down, forcibly spread Goemon’s legs wide with a palm on each thigh and sheathed himself as deep as he could in one thrust.

Goemon pushed the back of his head into the bed hands gripping at Jigen’s chest. The flip had left the gunman kneeling between the oni’s knees and gave him a wicked angle. Goemon writhed as Jigen’s hands moved down to cup his ass and bend and shift his legs until they were up over the gunman’s shoulders. The samurai let his hands fall to the bed for purchase as Jigen turned his head and kissed the inside of his right ankle in complete opposition of the move he’d just pulled.

Jigen’s eyebrows lifted as he thrust forward and hit the sweet spot almost instantly. The samurai’s head craned back, stretching his elegant neck as the other man let out a loud gasp of air like a sob. Jigen moved both ankles to one shoulder and held them in place with a hand, the other he slid to Goemon’s hip. He leaned forward slowly, giving the other man time to adjust as he bent him in half. Each thrust was now poignantly urgent and made both men groan and gasp.

“Jigen,” Goemon groaned, his eyes beginning to water at the new angle.

“Ye-eah?” The gunman grunted back through passionately gritted teeth.

“Knot me,” the samurai pleaded in staccato, not pulling any punches. He felt Jigen stall and he twisted his head to look at him. The gunman was panting and red in the face.

“Can’t just—just spring that on me damnit,” Jigen gasped as he started thrusting again, “almost lost it right there.”

“You—you are easy,” Goemon laughed, his words melting into a sob.

“Yea-ah,” Jigen admitted, giving another kiss to Goemon’s ankles. He leaned forward further, knowing Goemon was capable of some pretty incredible feats. He felt the other man tighten around his cock at the shift in position, walls crushing around him like a firm grip. The gunman pressed his lips to Goemon’s.

“Happy to oblige,” he purred and followed-through on his words. He thrust forward and pushed—hard. He turned his head so that his cheek was pressed to Goemon’s as he pushed harder, gripping Goemon’s hip tight enough to bruise. The samurai’s desperate, wanton sobbing tickled his ear as he continued enough to have caused him to stop were he not well versed in Goemon’s bedroom vocabulary. 

Goemon was almost wracked with sobs by the time the stretch popped into relief and a sense of complete fullness. He let out a huff of air as if Jigen’s cock had gone all the way to his lungs and forced it from him. His walls spasmed against the gunman’s knot and the samurai felt the twitching of Jigen’s fingers against his skin which could only mean—

“F-fuck,” Jigen moaned, tucking his head into Goemon’s neck as he came, his knot throbbing against the vice-like grip of his lover. He took a second to gasp and gain his composure, listening to Goemon whimpering almost silently in the embrace. He pressed a few sloppy, clumsy kisses to Goemon’s neck and slid his hand down from slender ankles to Goemon’s cock.

Goemon clenched tightly against Jigen as a hand found his writhing, needy cock. The samurai threw his arms around the other man and clutched them closer, bringing his body literally almost in half and giving Jigen very little room to work. Goemon knew however that Jigen was deft with his hands and used to tight spaces and so he made no move to release his partner as he was expertly touched and caressed.

Jigen continued to pepper his graceless kisses to Goemon’s neck and throat as he tangled his fingers in the tentacle between the other man’s legs. He let Goemon’s breathing guide him in his movements until he heard the samurai take in a breath and hold it. He smiled against a taunt throat as he twisted one final time and felt blue-tinged cum coat his knuckles.

“Aahhh, sh-shit,” Jigen growled, having forgotten a very important part of orgasm while buried within Goemon: the spasms from inside. He ground his hips forward and hung on to the bed an the samurai for dear life as his over-sensitive cock and knot were massaged relentlessly. He saw stars and he imagined they were the same constellations buzzing around Goemon’s head as they rode the high together.

Goemon was unable to stop from making a slight mewling sound of discomfort as Jigen gathered himself a moment later. He would not be able to extract himself for a few moments yet but they both needed to shift and move from the acrobatic position they’d climaxed in. The gun man leaned back up on his own knees and unfolded the samurai, parting his legs and moving to lay between them. Goemon needed only to shift a little to make himself comfortable under Jigen’s weight. He sighed deeply against the other man’s hair.

“Has it really,” Jigen said after another second of cool down, “been five years?”

“Hmm, yes, it seems so,” Goemon paused, glancing down at the hair under his chin, “wait—how could you tell?”

“Heh,” Jigen looked up at Goemon from resting on his chest, “you’ve got a specific taste when breeding season rolls around.” The gunman laughed as Goemon blushed indignantly and looked away.

“That is very lewd.”

“I hate to break it to you, Mr.Meditation, but my cock is currently buried knot-deep in your—”

“Aww man!” Lupin’s voice floated in from the doorway, “you guys finished without me.”

“I will be ready again in a moment,” Goemon promised with a rather stony expression. Jigen snorted and buried his head between the samurai’s pecs.


End file.
